$\dfrac{6}{12} - \dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{6}{12}} - {\dfrac{5}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{6} - {5}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{12}$